Summer Vacation
by bones junkie4life
Summary: what happens when B&B are left alone for the summer? tons of fluff, zero actual case stuff
1. gone for the summer!

Hey! this is my first story! so um i think this is the disclaimer spot, so i dont own bones, fox does! i hope you enjoy!

Brennan ran out of the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?!" Angela stopped her jog.

"I got a job; it will only be for two months, sweetie. Please? I really love to paint."

"But I need you here to help me."

"No you don't. You have Booth, don't you?"

"Yeah, Bones. You have me, don't you? I think you do…" Booth smiled easily at the women, and Angela smiled back.

"Yes Brennan, you will be _fine_. Now I have to go pack." Booth looked at her nervously.

"Wait, what Angela?" Brennan smiled. She had the upper hand now.

"Angela is leaving, Booth. She is going to Europe for two months to paint."

"Wow Angela, congrats!" Angela smiled.

"Thanks Booth, now I have to go. See ya Booth, Brennan!" She ran off. Hodgins smiled behind her, and walked up to Booth and Brennan.

"Give her five seconds…five…four…three…two…one…"

"HODGINS!" Angela screamed and ran back. Jack smirked.

"Oh yes? Did you forget about me?" She smiled.

"I _never_ forget about you…" She kissed him. "Come on Jack, you are coming too." She pulled him along with her out the door."

"Um, sorry Dr. Brennan! I can't stay this summer!" Hodgins yelled down the hall. Booth smirked.

"Wow, your team is getting smaller and smaller Bones." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Booth. I still have Cam and Zach." As if on cue, Cam walked up.

"Hey Dr. Brennan, I am going on a tour of Egypt with some old friends over the summer. I will be back in August, okay?" Brennan sighed.

"Is EVERYONE leaving?" Brennan said rather loudly in frustration. Cam stepped back.

"All right then…I am going to leave now. Bye Dr. Brennan, bye Booth." Brennan sighed again, and Booth waved. He was enjoying this much more than he probably should. Zach tentatively approached Dr. Brennan.

"Um, Dr. Brennan, I know that…"

"Are you leaving Zach?" Zach nodded.

"I got a job identifying some bodies discovered in China for the summer, I will, like Dr. Saroyan, return in August." Brennan nodded.

"Have fun." Booth looked at her.

"Fun is not how I would describe identifying dead people all summer." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"That is because you, Booth, are not a forensic anthropologist, and you don't have an immense I.Q." Booth gasped.

"Bones! That was mean." He nudged her.

"So are you leaving me?" Booth shook his head.

"I am staying here."

"What about Parker?"

"He is at summer camp." Brennan nodded. Booth smiled and pulled Brennan into his side.

"I guess it's just you and me this summer Bones." She smiled.

"What makes you think I am spending my summer with you?" Brennan chuckled and pulled away, walking towards the exit. Booth smiled, following her.

"Fine Bones, whatever you say."

---------------------------------------

Brennan walked to her car, with Booth running to catch up.

"Bones! Wait for me!" Brennan stopped mid-walk, almost causing Booth to run into her.

"Booth, let's get one thing straight-" She began, but Booth stole her keys and ran toward her car.

"Is that 'thing' I have to get straight the fact that only _I _drive?" Booth shouted, and Brennan ran after him.

"Seeley Booth!" Booth stopped in front of her car and cringed. She sounded like his mother.

"Yes, _Temperance Brennan_?" She rolled her eyes and walked around the car until she stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"It's _Dr. _Temperance Brennan, Booth, and it's _my_ car, so _I_ drive. _You _can drive _your_ car to _your_ house." Booth grinned.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. Go to Wong Foo's with me for lunch, and you can spend the rest of your summer missing me." Brennan smiled, and climbed in the passenger seat. Booth quickly jumped into the front seat before she changed her mind.

"I won't miss you." Brennan retorted, and Booth laughed.

"Sure Bones, whatever you say."

----------------------------------------

Brennan stared out the window and sighed, Booth looked in her direction, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Upset that I won Bones?" She smirked, and shook her head.

"Booth, you didn't win anything, you just managed to negotiate a very fair deal with me that logically and rationally makes perfect sense." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Bones, for once in your life, can you try to be normal?" She looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all those words, you just…couldn't you just say that I gave a good idea or something?"

"That is in essence what I said."

"Yes, _in essence_, but in reality you said squinty talk."

"Squinty talk?"

"Yes…big words that are only used to demean others."

"My word choice does not demean you or insult you. I just choose to use vocabulary that is generally…you're right, I'm being squinty." Booth laughed.

"Finally, we are seeing eye to eye…" She looked at him confused. "It means we agree on something." Brennan nodded.

"We are seeing…eye to eye." Booth smiled as he stopped the car.

"I miss Wong Foo's…Sid's gonna kill me for going to that diner." Brennan smiled.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Booth smiled.

"I hope so."

-----------------------------------

please R&R!!!!


	2. Dr Wyatt's request

here's chapter two! woooohooo!! (i dont own bones)

Brennan walked into Wong Foo's followed by Booth, with his hand on the small of her back. Sid smiled at his customers.

"Hey, g-man, haven't seen you in a long time…except when you go to that diner…" Booth shrugged.

"Sorry man, have you had their pie?" Sid smiled.

"I'm sorry I let you down." He left and Booth and Brennan sat in a booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"So what are you going to do over the summer Bones?" Brennan shrugged.

"Probably just work." Booth sighed.

"There is more to life Bones, come on, do something adventurous." Brennan shook her head.

"Booth, I have enough adventure with the cases that we have. I think it would be nice to just be able to relax." Booth nodded.

"Yeah, your right." Brennan smiled at Sid, who had two plates of food in his hand.

"Thanks Sid." Booth smiled as a hamburger and fries was placed in front of him, while Brennan dug into her Asian noodle dish. Sid came back with a glass of red wine for Brennan and a beer for Booth. The couple smiled at Sid, who nodded in return.

"Enjoy you two." Booth grabbed the ketchup, and Brennan sighed.

"What are you going to do for the summer Booth, something…adventurous?" Booth eyed her, grinning.

"Well, who knows what I will do, or you for that matter, when I'm around…" He wagged his eyebrows. Brennan glared at him.

"You promised that…"

"I know Bones, I know, I was just teasing you." She smiled. Suddenly a man walked up to their table. Brennan noticed first.

"Hello, Dr. Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Gordon smiled.

"I was getting something to eat. How about you two? Working on another case are we?" Booth shook his head.

"We are eating lunch together and then we are going our separate ways for the summer." Gordon nodded, and pulled up a chair. Sid brought him tea and some cucumber sandwiches.

"Why thank you sir!" Sid smirked, and nodded. Gordon looked at the couple sitting at the table and smirked. He knew there was something going on.

"Well, in that case, there is something the both of you should know. I would like to continue to see you two." Brennan stared at him, startled.

"But you said you had solved the problems that had been plaguing our work relationship, so now that the issue is settled, are we not finished?" Gordon shook his head.

"Hardly…you see Dr. Brennan, I would like to give you that small sense of purposeless that you need and subconsciously desire. And as for you, Agent Booth, you and I still have many issues to solve, and to improve your almost mundane feeling of not belonging to the world that Dr. Brennan and the rest of your team reside in and the tendencies that act as barriers to this resolve."

"That makes sense." Brennan acknowledged. Although she did not want to have therapy anymore, she did understand the situation that Dr. Wyatt had laid out for them.

"…What?" Booth asked, smiling, obviously confused. Dr. Wyatt continued.

"So would you like to set up your sessions now?"

"But not over the summer…" Booth whined. Dr. Wyatt laughed.

"Okay, but in that case, I want you and Dr. Brennan to each write me a paper detailing a secret that consumes your mind and controls your daily actions. I think I will collect them in two weeks, and then you don't deal with me for the rest of the summer." They both responded: Brennan nodded and muttered a 'yes,' while Booth shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Come on Dr. Wyatt. I don't wanna write a paper." Brennan looked at Booth.

"You sound like your five years old." Booth shrugged.

"So what? I don't want to write a paper during my break. I write too many of them a day as it is."

"You don't write any when we work together." Booth shrugged.

"One paper a week is too many." Gordon smiled.

"Good, so hopefully one paper for two weeks won't be so bad." He smiled and left to pay for his meal. Booth groaned. Brennan smiled at this distraction and stole a fry. Booth smiled.

"My deep dark secret has to be that you constantly steal my food." Brennan laughed.

"Mine has to be you constantly exerting your alpha-male tendencies and…sorry." Booth smiled.

"Or yours could be the fact that you constantly use squint talk." Brennan shrugged.

"Well, I am going to write it, I think that this is a positive activity that might actually help me." Booth shrugged.

"I hate writing." They both smirked at his comment, but got up to leave. Brennan walked over to the car, staring timidly at Booth.

"Um, Booth…if you want we can do this together…" Booth shook his head.

"No Bones, I think I…" He grinned. "Wait, I knew it! You already miss me!" Brennan shook her head fiercely.

"No I don't! I just think that it is logical to do this together since we spend so much time together, and-"

"Bones, admit it, you miss me!" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever, do you want to do this together or not." Booth immediately sobered. He didn't expect her to admit it, although he desperately wanted her to.

"Uh, no Bones, I do want to write this essay on my own. You know how entangling secrets can be." Brennan cocked her head, a look of confusion spreading over her face.

"No, not really, but that is fine Booth. I understand how important some secrets are to people, but entangling…?" Booth smiled.

"Excellent, then I will drop you off at the lab, and then we can each go home." Brennan smiled.

"In our own cars, to our own apartments…that's what I wanted all along." Booth smiled.

"I know Bones; you always get what you want." Brennan shook her head.

"No I don't, I didn't want my family to leave." Booth sighed.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Brennan shook her head.

"No…no I didn't, how am I supposed to know what you mean?" Booth sighed.

"Let's go Bones." She pouted, but got in the car, and Booth walked around the long way, chuckling. No matter what she did, she had this pull on him, and he couldn't resist.

---------------------------------------------

The ride back to the lab was quiet, and Booth was worried he had said something wrong. When they arrived at the lab, Brennan got out of the car and walked around while Booth got out whistling and began heading towards his car.

"Booth wait!" Brennan yelled and Booth turned around, surprised. She was running over to him. He absently and nervously began playing with the poker chip in his pocket. She stopped in front of him until she was about two inches away from him, and she smiled.

"You left something in my car." Booth smirked.

"Really? What is it?" Brennan smirked and held up his keys. "Oh, those could come in handy." She smiled and handed them over to him, and leaned in so she whispered in his ear.

"Have a good summer, Booth." Booth, shocked at her sudden and rash move, nodded dumbly.

"Ah, uh, you too Bones." Brennan smiled and left. _Now who will miss who over the summer?_

_-------------------------------------------_

okay peoples, whatchya think??


	3. miss me already?

chapie three! weee!!! no own bones, etc.

whatever.

Booth plopped into his car, and sighed, trying to calm himself down. He didn't know what was going on, he just knew he was mesmerized by her. She seemed to make time stand still, as cliché as it sounded. He didn't know what to do. He started the car and drove home, finally knowing what secret he wanted to write about.

-----------------------------------------

Brennan sat in her car smiling; she was pleased with herself. She had certainly caught Booth unaware, but as she thought back to the moment, she realized she did more than she intended. She didn't mean to whisper in his ear, she had gotten stuck in the temperature of the moment…_wait, what was it that Booth said? Oh yeah, heat of the moment…_and she was nervous. How would he react? What should she say? She started her car, finally figuring out the secret that plagued her rational thoughts with doubt.

-----------------------------------------

Booth arrived at his apartment and sighed, sitting in front of his computer. He opened word and stared at the blank document. _How do I start this?_ He knew what he wanted to write, but he didn't know where to begin. He smiled as he remembered Dr. Wyatt's words…_right…begin at the beginning._ He began typing and did not stop until he was done. He smiled at the document and printed it. _Done Dr. Wyatt, I did what you want, and now you can leave me alone with my thoughts._ He smiled and stapled the paper and turned on his television.

-----------------------------------------

Brennan arrived at her apartment, and set her keys on the kitchen counter and sat on the couch. She pulled out her laptop and began writing her book. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't concentrate on it. She sighed, and gave into her thoughts. Then she had an idea and pulled out her laptop and began typing the essay for Dr. Wyatt. The essay in her mind made complete rational sense, but that sense was not translated into words, and she stared in shock at the raw emotion her essay exposed. She printed it and sighed. She would have to do another draft. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Brennan, this is Dr. Wyatt. I know how task oriented you are and I was wondering if you wrote your paper today." Brennan bit her lip. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to hand it over. Dr. Wyatt read her silence perfectly.

"Excellent, I will come pick it up in a few minutes." He hung up and Brennan shut her phone in panic. She called the only person she knew would be there.

"Booth."

"Thank god you answered Booth, this is Brennan, Dr. Wyatt is coming over to pick up my essay...he knows I have it done. I just wrote a draft, it's not ready, I can't turn it in." Booth sighed.

"Hey, I wrote a draft too, if you want I will turn mine in with you, and then we both can be done with it, okay?" Brennan smiled in relief.

"Okay, he is coming to my apartment; if you hurry you might beat him."

"See you in a couple of minutes Bones."

"Bye." Brennan hung up the phone and waited anxiously. She didn't know what was going to happen, she just wanted it to be over. Ten minutes later there was a knock at her door. She opened the door, and Booth smiled with his paper in his hand.

"Hey, I brought mine." He waved his essay and sat on her couch.

"I see you still need a TV, Bones." Brennan shrugged.

"I really see no use for it." Booth chuckled.

"You gotta keep up with the world." Then there was another knock at the door. Brennan hesitated, and Booth answered the door.

"Hello Agent Booth, do you have your essay for me?" Silently and quickly he snatched the essays from their hands and smiled at the two. "Excellent, now you two have a good summer, and don't worry about me." He left the room, and Brennan bit her lip in worry. Booth crossed the room, and came to stand right next to her.

"Bones, you okay?" Brennan nodded, and sighed.

"That essay, I wasn't thinking when I was writing it, the words…the words…they just came out of me." Booth smiled.

"So you wrote with your heart and not your mind…good, because I did too." Brennan nodded.

"What did you write about?" Booth shrugged.

"A secret…you?" Brennan nodded.

"Same thing." Booth smiled.

"Cool." They remained in an awkward silence, until…

"I think I should go…" Booth said, and began walking towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Booth smirked.

"But it's summer Bones." Brennan looked at the ground.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He smiled.

"Ten o'clock at the lab?" Brennan smiled and nodded.

"I'll be there."

-----------------------------------------------

R&R... :-) that never gets old


	4. movie with popcorn

okay i dont own bones, please read!

Dr. Wyatt smiled as he finished reading the second essay. He had a suspicion that these feelings were there the whole time; he just wanted to be sure. Now that he knew how they felt, he could let them go, and figure it out accordingly. He knew they would help each other solve their problems; all he had to do was sit back and watch.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Booth stared at his alarm clock, begging for it to ring. He desperately wanted to see her again; he wanted to be there for her, and to go through this with her. She meant so much to him, and he was afraid she felt nothing at all towards him, except friendship. She had saved him, put her morals to the side, and worked with her criminal father to find him, but he had saved her many times. He sighed and closed his eyes. He wouldn't be any good to her if he was falling asleep at the lab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan buried her face in her sheets and sighed. She was so afraid of needing him, but lately that was exactly what she was feeling, she needed him. She needed him so badly that it actually scared her a lot. The pain that she felt was worsened with the thoughts of him. What if he didn't care about her like she did him? Then her life could almost be labeled a waste. She didn't want that…_wait…a waste? How could her life be a waste just because of him? She was going crazy. She wasn't getting enough sleep. Her sleep-deprived brain was creating hallucinations that her troubled heart was fueling…her troubled heart?_ Brennan groaned and closed her eyes, too tired to think. She knew she wouldn't be able to function properly if she didn't sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Booth smiled as his alarm clock went off. He jumped out of bed and went straight for the shower. He had just finished his shower, when there was a knock at his door. Sighing, he grabbed a towel. He wouldn't make it to the lab if he didn't get going.

A confused Brennan waited outside Booth's door, with two cups of coffee, and some donuts. She didn't know why she hadn't just waited, he was going to come to the lab…she didn't want to go there; she wanted to be with him in a 'normal' setting. She waited, thoughts running madly through her head, until the door opened. She stared in shock at what she saw.

Booth gasped as he opened the door, realizing several seconds later that he only had a towel on. He smiled at her.

"Could you hold on for a sec, Bones?" Brennan, who had wide eyes and a slackened jaw, nodded. Booth shut the door and ran to his room. He quickly dried off, put on his favorite pair of jeans and shirt and ran back to his door. He let her in, as she handed him a coffee.

"Thanks Bones. I thought we were meeting in the lab." Brennan shrugged.

"I did too." Booth smiled slightly at her response, and sat on his sofa, Brennan followed suit.

"So what's up?" Booth broke the silence. Brennan shrugged.

"Um, not much really, this is only the second day of my vacation you know." Booth nodded.

"Yeah I realize that Bones. It's also 9:30 in the morning on that second day of vacation." Brennan nodded.

"I know…so what do you want to do?" Booth shrugged.

"Wanna watch some TV?"

"Okay, what do you usually watch?"

"Sports, series, or you know…whatever." Booth grinned and flipped on his television.

"How about movies?"

"Oh no, not on TV, they always cut out the good parts." Brennan looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, I see." Booth instantly hated himself for embarrassing her.

"It's okay Bones, wanna watch a movie? I have this new one that I haven't seen yet, I just rented it." Brennan nodded eagerly.

"What movie is it?" Booth smiled.

"It's actually a kids movie…but I hear that it's really good, and is a commentary on our society…it's called _Happy Feet_." Brennan smiled.

"I read a review of that on a plane once…" Booth nodded.

"Cool. So you know what it's about?" She shook her head.

"No, but they claimed that the movie was very well put together." Booth smiled.

"Good, I rented it to watch with Parker, but then Rebecca called and said she sent him to a camp this summer." Brennan nodded, and knew there was more to that story.

"Did she do that without telling you on purpose?" Booth nodded, smirking at her typical bluntness.

"Yeah, she did. And I really wanted to spend the summer with him too. I had promised to take him to the zoo." Brennan smiled, and patted his shoulder with an open hand.

"It's okay Booth, I'm sure you can do that when he comes back." Booth nodded, stiffening. He was so tired of Rebecca doing things behind his back.

"Yeah, but enough of that, wanna watch the movie now?" Brennan nodded, and pulled her feet under her. Booth watched smirking as the anthropologist wiggled around to find a comfortable position on his couch. Booth pulled out the movie, and placed it in the DVD player. Brennan sat on the couch staring at Booth as he moved around his apartment. He was so gracefully manly…whatever that came from, she confused by the thought. She didn't want to think of him in a romantic nature.

"Want some popcorn?" Brennan jerked her mind out her thoughts.

"But we just ate." Brennan pointed out. Booth came back from the kitchen, with popcorn and some more coffee, and poured her some.

"I know, but this is a movie, and besides…I like popcorn with my donuts." Booth smirked and popped a kernel in his mouth. Brennan rolled her eyes, but took some.

"With all the eating you do Booth you are going to make me fat." Booth chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just catching you up on all those times you've missed meals before and since I've known you." Brennan smirked, and elbowed him playfully.

"Why don't you start the movie?" Booth grabbed the remote.

"You see, I've been trying to, it's just someone keeps distracting me." Brennan looked around the room.

"Who's distracting you?" Booth rolled his eyes, but laughed and started the movie.

Booth watched Brennan in the corner of his eye throughout the movie. He was impressed at her reactions to all the funny and sad parts. He smirked at her after the movie ended. She glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Booth shrugged.

"I've seen you cry very few times in my life…I never thought you would cry over a kid's movie." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Well, this movie is not about these penguins. The article that I read said that this movie was a message asking for world unity and cooperation to help protect not only the wildlife but also our lives as well. This movie also showed science as the obvious answer to many problems, and I agree." Booth snorted.

"Of course you do, you're a scientist!" Brennan shrugged.

"This is true, and as a scientist I prefer to remain neutral on all problems and look at them rationally, which is why science is a perfect solution, because scientists are so rational and unattached to their findings emotionally…at least they try to be…" Brennan sighed.

"Bones, you are a piece of work." Brennan looked at him, and then stood up.

"Oh no, work!" She searched for her purse.

"What's wrong?" Booth looked at her.

"I forgot that there was this paper I was supposed to write for Cam, and I was supposed to have it done yesterday, I hope she won't notice." Booth smiled.

"Well, considering she's in Egypt, I don't think she'll care." Brennan smiled back.

"Yes, but I need to write it while my thoughts are still in my mind." She dashed out of his house. "See you later Booth!" Booth waved.

"Yeah…later…"

--------------------------------------------------------

R&R i hope ya like ; )


	5. sweet dreams

hey guys! im back! i live to serve! (no own bones. ever. unfortunately)

Brennan smiled as he reached up to caress her cheek with his strong hand, and grabbed him so that she could pull him closer to her. She kissed him so passionately she felt herself losing her energy, as if she was giving herself to him. He held her safe in his arms, safe from fear, from want, from loneliness. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, she muttered his name…

"Booth…." She moaned softly and opened her eyes. She realized she had dozed off.

"Do you need me?" She saw him standing in her doorway, leaning on the doorframe. She smiled at him, her head still stuffy from sleep.

"Yes…." She smiled at him as he entered.

"What can I do for you?" Brennan's head cleared the moment he walked in the door.

"Um, I was wondering if um, what are you doing at the lab?" Booth smiled, holding up Thai food.

"Any idea what time it is Brennan?" She shook her head.

"No, I dozed off after I finished writing the report." Booth nodded.

"It's 8:45 and you need dinner." Brennan smiled at him.

"I'm not hungry." Booth smirked.

"Oh really?" He pulled out a box that had some weird noodle dish that she loved. She looked greedily at the box. "You see Bones, I bought that weird thing that you like and…" He didn't finish his sentence but began laughing instead as she grabbed the box and a pair of chopsticks.

"What? I guess I was hungry." Booth smiled, and opened a carton for himself.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Brennan's face immediately turned red.

"What?" Booth shrugged, sitting on the couch, putting his feet up on the table.

"You were smiling when I walked in, so I figured you were dreaming about something. What was it?" Brennan let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't figured it out.

"Oh nothing, just a dream of Russ and me." Booth nodded.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" She nodded.

"Oddly enough, I miss my dad too." Booth nodded.

"Well, you were the one who let him escape, remember?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't about to let you arrest my father after he helped me find you." Booth nodded in agreement.

"You did the right thing Bones, you should feel proud." Brennan smiled weakly.

"I do." Booth nodded.

"Oh hey look, they still give you mail." He picked up an envelope and handed it to her. Brennan looked at it curiously.

"This wasn't here when I came in, and I didn't see anyone deliver it." Booth stiffened.

"Maybe I should…" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Booth, no one is trying to kill me. Give me the envelope." Booth looked at her incredulously.

"How do you know that? Do you know how many times people have been after you?" Brennan nodded.

"Yes, and every time you stay annoyingly close." Booth huffed.

"Well, sorry for trying to protect your life." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"The envelope Booth…now." Booth handed it over, and started walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Booth turned around to look at her.

"I am going home, and you should think of doing the same." Brennan nodded, and gathered her things. Then, with the envelope in her hand, she walked out of her door, following Booth.

Booth smiled as he heard her heels clicking on the floor, and turned around. She smiled at him and then caught up with him. Walking side by side, the two left the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

this one is short, but the next one is long! R&R por favor!


	6. booth's written confession

booth said WHAT?? haha: ) bones isn't mine, fox took it before i could : (

Brennan entered her apartment, and sighed. She had the envelope grasped in her hand. She didn't want to open it in front of Booth, because he wouldn't let her read it in peace. She opened the manila envelope, and took out the letter and the essay attached.

"Dear Dr. Brennan,

I really enjoyed reading your essay. I'm glad that you were able to move past the rational thoughts that seem to dominate your life and write what you feel. I am returning your essay to you so that you can do with it what you wish.

Have a pleasant summer,

Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt."

Brennan smiled and put down the letter, and began to read her essay…

'_My deepest secret has got to be…'_ She stopped immediately and put the paper down in shock. She picked up the phone, and called Angela.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange, it's Brennan."

"Oh hey, how are you? How's Booth? Are you two having fun without us?"

"Booth and I had to write essays for Dr. Wyatt telling about our deepest secret, and I got his essay by mistake. Dr. Wyatt meant to send mine, but he gave me Booth's." Angela smiled. If she knew anything about Dr. Wyatt, she knew he had done that on purpose.

"If I were you Brennan I wouldn't read it." Brennan sighed.

"I know, but I really want to." Angela was taken aback by her response.

"What has gotten in to you Bren?" Brennan sighed, and told her story from the beginning. Angela was beaming and Brennan could tell she was excited.

"Well read it! And you know you will have to tell me if your dream comes true." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Angela, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye sweetie! Have fun!" Brennan poured herself a glass of wine, then shrugging, brought the whole bottle to her couch and began reading his essay.

'_My deepest secret has got to be my feelings for Bones…I mean Dr. Brennan.'_

Brennan choked on her wine and reread the sentence. She couldn't believe what Booth had just admitted.

'_I don't even know how it happened, I mean we pretty much bickered the first year she began working in the field with me. But somehow we managed to grow closer, especially with all the trips we had to take, and she began to grow on me. She is actually a very funny and witty person, and a lot of fun to be around, but she just puts up so many walls, walls that I have working over the past two years to break through so that I can see her for who she is.' _

Brennan smiled, remembering all the little things Booth had done to make her feel safe and protected. She knew he was right about the barriers that she had put up. She had originally put them up to protect herself, but now they were cutting her off from the world, and Booth had made her realize that.

'_I think she is scared of people and emotions because of all the times she was hurt in her life, and I want to be there for her. I want her to know that she can depend on me, but how do I tell her that? How can I make her understand how important she has become to me? How do I tell her that I can't live with out her? How do I tell her that I love her?'_

Brennan sighed, put down her empty glass and began drinking straight from the bottle. If this essay kept on going like this, she was going to finish this entire bottle of wine.

'_I don't think she is ready, and she might not ever be ready, but I want to try. That's what frightens me. I'm afraid to wait and let my opportunity with her pass, but I don't want to rush into things either. I've never felt like this about any other woman before. They were just flings that didn't feel very real. They almost just kept my body occupied, while my soul was not being attended to, being completely ignored. I always think about her, and she consumes my daily life. I always make sure she is okay, and fed, and home on time, because God knows she doesn't look after herself. She makes me want to do things I have never thought of doing, like threatening people and getting jealous. I was never jealous of anyone before. I was always the one women were jealous over…well, that's not entirely true. I was jealous of Rebecca's new guy, but it was different. I wasn't jealous because of he was with Rebecca, I was jealous because he was with my son, and my son means the world to me.'_

Brennan smiled, and thought of Booth with Parker. He really loved his son. She knew that, and she respected him for it.

'_But back to Bones…I wonder all the time if she feels the same way that I do.'_

He had no idea…

'_The things she does to me. She makes me question myself, and what I do, she makes me think about my actions and she makes me crazy. Every time she goes missing, I always rush to the rescue. She says I exhibit my alpha-male qualities on her too often, but what she doesn't understand is that I have to protect everything that I hold dear, which includes her. I need to be able to feel like I am in control. I need to protect her from the harsh ways of the world. I need to make sure that she is always safe. I also need her to always be mine. I need her so much.'_

Brennan sighed, and smiled. She needed him too.

'_I wonder if this paper constitutes as rambling…oh well. I am writing every thought that comes into my head, just like you told me to write for you Dr. Wyatt. I had this dream last night where I was marrying her.'_

Brennan sighed and wished she hadn't finished the bottle already.

'_I really want that to happen but at the same time it scares me because I know that would drive her away. I wish she could understand everything that I feel, because I don't know how to tell her. I do love her; I love her more than I ever thought would be possible. She is so good with Parker as well, she just doesn't see it, and that is another reason I want her. She is so good with Parker. I know she doesn't want kids, but she would be an excellent mother. I want her. But at the same time, I just want her to be happy. If she is happy, even without me, I can still be happy with that. I know she would never consider me as a partner, in that way, but I still think about it constantly.'_

Brennan shook her head and laughed. She has considered that last year, when she hadn't had sex in about four months…but now was different. She felt something for him too. She didn't know what exactly, it was just there.

'_Dr. Wyatt, how do you tell someone who is so scared of the world and of love that you love them? And I think she might be attracted to me, but then again, I thought she didn't go with Sully because of me. Actually, I was hoping she wasn't going because of me, but I guess I can't lie to myself. Her smile, though, her smile makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. Her joy and protection are all that matters to me, and even if she doesn't want to give me her heart, at least I can protect her from anything else, but unfortunately not anyone else. I have been giving subtle hints about my feelings, but I know that she doesn't and can't read them. She is too literal and oblivious to anything like that. I just wish she wasn't because I love her, and I want to show her.'_

Brennan smiled. She knew he exhibited behavior that would constitute as a person who cared deeply for another, she was just not aware that he loved her…before reading this essay that is.

'_So my deepest secret is definitely my love for Dr. Temperance Brennan, a love that I will always hold on to, even if it isn't reciprocated. I love her; I love her so much that I can barely stand it. She looks after me and I her. We make a good team like Sully said, but we go even deeper than that, we make a good partnership, and a good friendship, and most likely a good relationship. I love her. So here is my essay, and my plea for you to leave me alone for the summer._

_Booth'_

Brennan laughed out loud at the last line. She knew she was so drunk that she probably would have a huge hangover in the morning, but it didn't matter. She now knew how Booth felt. The thought about where her essay might end up never crossed her mind as she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

R&R pplz


	7. brennan's turn!

Brennan's turn!!! AH! haha! (bones no es mia! Es fox)

Booth smiled as he walked into his apartment. He wondered what could've been in that strange manila envelope of Brennan's, until he noticed he had one of his own. He grabbed it, quickly breaking the seal. Inside he found a note and an essay. He put the essay down to read later, and started with the note.

"Dear Agent Booth,

Recently I had you write an essay, if you remember. I am impressed with how you expressed your emotions, now you just need to hone this skill and feed your feelings through a channel that is more productive. I have sent you your essay to do with as you will. Please accept this as a truce…

Have a good summer

Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt"

Booth smiled at the note. He really felt like Dr. Wyatt was helping him, even if he confused him from time to time…or all the time. He chuckled and picked up the essay, in order to refresh himself on what he wrote. He choked at the first line, which was not his first line:

'_I am at a slight loss at how to commence this essay…' _He knew he had Bones' essay. He gulped; should he or shouldn't he read it? He smiled, and decided…_curiosity killed the cat, but at least he got to learn the truth before he died…_

'_I am at a slight loss at how to commence this essay, I wanted to begin with a rational explanation for my behavior during the recent weeks, but I realize that as of now I cannot think of one.'_

Booth smiled. He highly doubted that was true.

'_I am afraid to admit my secret to anyone, but to put it down in writing seems almost a ridiculous way of disclosing this information that I have been hiding secretly for several months now. It is about Agent Booth…no, not Agent Booth, just Booth. He just…just does things to me.'_

She had no idea what he wanted to do to her. He had no idea either. He just knew he wanted to be there for her.

'_I can't exactly explain what it is, he just drives me mad! I always want to be around him, I morbidly wait anxiously for cases just so that I can see him. I can't stop thinking about him, I dream about him.'_

He chuckled as he remembered her in her office earlier. He wondered if she was dreaming of him then.

'_I don't know what this all means. I would talk to Angela about the matter, considering the fact that she is my best friend, but she would just squeal insanely loud and tell me to 'follow my heart.' I don't even know if what I am feeling is controlled by my 'heart' or just a fluctuating pattern of chemicals and hormones in my body. I don't even think I want to know. I just want to enjoy the feeling. He makes me feel safe.'_

Booth smiled. He was glad he could make her feel safe. That is exactly what he had been trying to do for the past two years, and it seemed like she wouldn't let him. He wished she knew how much her safety meant to him.

'_He has so many alpha-male tendencies, and while originally they frustrated me, especially when he assumed I was incapable of taking care of myself, I have learned to love the subtle ways that he looks after and takes care of me.'_

Whoa, did she just use the word love? Maybe he was not barking up the wrong tree after all. He hoped she continued in this manner.

'_I worry if this makes me weak and defenseless, which is something I vowed never to be after my parents left me. And sometimes, I still think that it does, but I am just as scared to admit that I think that this makes me feel weak and defenseless, which frustrates me because I am employing the soft science of psychology (no offense).'_

Booth laughed at that last comment. She would start bad-mouthing psychology in the middle of an essay written for a psychologist. However, he was still stunned at what she had just admitted. She needed him. He smiled, and silently vowed to always be there for her.

'_His actions around me always seem endearing, and Angela is convinced that he is in love with me, and left Cam in order to leave himself open for me. I honestly have no idea how he feels or even how I feel. I just know that he means a lot to me, and I need him in my world.'_

Booth smiled at her innocent admissions. She seemed to be admitting that she needed him more than anyone else that she ever knew. And this seemed to scare her more than anything in her entire life. And he was perfectly fine with that.

'_He seems to bring things out of me that I never knew I had. For instance, we traveled to Las Vegas in order to solve this case, and we had to pretend to be a married couple. I, naturally, objected to these archaic pretenses, and decided that we were rather engaged to be engaged…I believe that is how I put it. There was something that happened when we were pretending to be Tony and Roxy that made me feel unconquerable. I felt completely seductive in the role I was playing, and I suddenly had the urge to seduce.'_

Booth was stunned, and at the same time aroused. If only she knew that he was willing, and wanting to be seduced.

' _I was frightened by this new feeling that was developing, and I tried to push it away, but every case since then, I have felt closer to him, and I actually enjoy this feeling that he makes me feel. I feel loved.'_

That is exactly how he wanted her to feel; he had been working for months and months for that response.

'_And I think I might possibly, although once again this might just be a plethora of chemicals running madly through my bloodstream and clouding my sound judgment, I love him too. I have to love him, after all that he has done for me, all that I have done for him, and all that we will do for each other in the future, I would rationally care about him deeply, love him if you will. And it is much more than rational thought. I do love him.'_

Booth was taken aback at what she was writing. She seemed to be feeling exactly what he was feeling. She seemed to be attracted to him just as much as he was to her. He was excited, and anxious to see where the essay went. _  
'I love the way he smiles at me when we first see each other for a case. I love the way he always puts his hand on the small of my back when we walk together, as if to lead me to wherever we need to go. I love the way that his face always cringes slightly at the bodies that always seem to be so gruesome. I love the way he gets so emotionally attached to every case. I love the way we banter about nothing in particular, but these squabbles represent so much more. I love the way he flashes me that irresistible charm smile in order to get whatever he is asking for this time. I love the way he protects me from all the things he thinks will hurt me, even thought in reality I have been fighting them all my life. I love the way he always knows what to say, when to say it, how to say it, and what to do. I love the way he always puffs his chest out when he thinks he has solved something that no one but him could figure out. I love the way he always seems to be able to understand what I'm thinking. I love the way he laughs when I have made a fool of myself, he laughs because it is funny, and there is always some sympathy in his laugh. I love the way he always brings me food, and tells me to go home, and make sure I take care of myself. I love everything about him. I love him. _

_Thank you for helping sort out my feelings with this essay. I look forward to hearing your response. _

_Dr. Temperance Brennan' _

Booth stares at the essay for several minutes in disbelief. He cannot believe what he just read. Bones, _his _Bones just admitted that she loved him. He couldn't believe what she had written. He desperately wanted to call her, but he knew she wouldn't forgive him for reading that essay that she was so anxious to give out, and for good reason. Suddenly he worried if she read his essay, but he decided it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she loved him, and that was all that he needed.

--------------------------------------------------------

R&R, porque es bueno


	8. scary thoughts

yay! its a new chapter! no own bones, but bones pwns. the end, no questions

Brennan opened her eyes, but immediately closed them. She had a pounding headache, and the light was so bright it hurt every bone in her body, all 206. She groaned and fumbled for her nightstand, found the corner, and struggled to her feet. She closed all the blinds, and stumbled into the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee and sighed. If she hadn't read his essay, she wouldn't have drunk that entire bottle of wine, she wouldn't have this raging hangover, and she wouldn't be so confused. _Did he really mean what he wrote? Did he really love her? Did she love him?_ She sighed, and poured herself a mug of coffee. She sat down on her couch, and stared at the wall. She wished she had a television, if for nothing else to serve as a distraction. Her phone rang, but she ignored it. The ringing stopped, and she fell smiled, closing her eyes, but groaned in frustration when it began ringing again. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A tired voice escaped her lips.

"Hey sweetie, sounds like you've had a long night!" The chipper voice of Angela did nothing to help her mood.

"Actually no I didn't. I didn't have much of a night considering I was wasted at about nine p.m."

"Why? What happened?"

"I read his essay." Angela squealed. Brennan winced.

"Angela, please, I have a hangover, remember?"

"Oh yea, sorry Bren. So what did his essay say?"

"He said he loved me." Angela smiled.

"I knew it! I knew that he was in love with you!" Brennan smiled.

"I know you did. You never forgot to remind me either." Angela chuckled.

"So what about Booth?" Brennan shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think he knows that I read it." Angela sighed.

"I mean did he read your essay?" Brennan froze. She hadn't thought about where her essay would end up. That would be the most logical explanation. She suddenly didn't have a hangover anymore.

"Oh my god, Angela I have to go." Angela was beaming behind the phone.

"Good luck Bren!" Brennan snapped the phone shut and sighed. She didn't know whether or not she should call him. She wanted to, but then she would have to confess to what she did. She didn't know if she wanted to do that just yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Booth stretched as he climbed out of his bed. He saw the essay and smiled. He knew she felt the same way about him. Then he reached for his phone and began to dial her number when he stopped. What if she hadn't read his essay? What if she didn't have his essay? How was he going to explain himself? He swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat and put the phone down. He would wait and let her make the first move…or at least wait until he figured out what he should do.

--------------------------------------------------------------

sorry its so short, im settin up the next thing. r&r baby!


	9. lunch gone wrong

its about to get good, i promise! (insert funny disclaimer joke) i dont own bones

Brennan sighed, and sat up. She had fallen asleep on the couch. At least she didn't have a headache anymore, but now she was sore from sleeping in a weird position. She jumped at the loud knocks coming from her door. She walked quickly to the door, and opened it tentatively. She smiled when she saw the person standing outside the door.

"Angela! I thought you were off in Europe!" Angela smiled.

"Well, I was, but the painter guy turned out to be a tattoo artist, so here I am!" She smiled cheerfully at Brennan and pulled her into a warm embrace. Brennan smiled and hugged back. She was glad that her friend was here for her.

"Now, we need to discuss what happened between you and Booth." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Ange…" Angela raised her hand to stop her.

"No Brennan, we really do. And let me tell you one thing, he is smitten over you." Brennan looked at Angela a little too hopefully.

"You think so?" Angela giggled.

"Of course! And I must say you look a little smitten too." She wagged her eyebrows, and nudged her friend. Brennan blushed.

"No…I can't be…I…" Angela squealed, then immediately clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell, I mean with your hangover and all." Brennan smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it's gone." Angela smiled.

"Excellent. Now, back to Booth, what are you going to do?" Brennan shrugged.

"I have no idea. Normally I would ask you but you are so insistent on getting us together that I don't think that would be such a good idea." Angela smiled.

"Well, talk to him about it. Tell him what happened." Brennan stood up, with a look of shook on her face.

"Are you crazy?" Angela shook her head.

"No, you two need to work through this _together_." Brennan sighed.

"I know." Angela nodded, and smiled as Brennan's cell phone went off.

"Pretend I was never here." Angela whispered, and crept out of the room. Brennan rolled her eyes, and picked up the phone.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones, it's Booth." Brennan bit her lip before responding.

"Hey Booth."

"Um, listen, could I possibly meet you somewhere so we can talk?" Brennan nodded, before realizing she was on the phone.

"Yeah, when and where?" Booth smiled, he loved how she was so blunt. _What you see is what you get…_

"The diner, in about forty minutes okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." Brennan hung up the phone and dashed to her closet. She searched vainly for something to wear. She decided on a black, clingy silk tank top and tight jeans. She put on her favorite jade earrings and necklace and her black stilettos and ran out of the door, grabbing the envelope with letter and essay, her make-up bag, and brush in the process. She was going to look beautiful for him, so he would know how she felt when she was around him.

-----------------------------------------------

Booth smiled as he put down the phone and walked to his car. He was already dressed and ready to go. He stopped in front of the car door and stared down at the envelope which held her essay. He hoped that she would be able to understand what he did and why he did it. He really did respect her privacy, he just _had_ to know. He got into the black SUV and smiled at his phone.

"Hey bud."

"Hi Daddy! Guess what?"

"What?"

"The lady at the camp said that I was the bestest swimmer in the group!" Booth laughed.

"Good job kiddo! Are you swimming really fast?"

"Yeah! The fastest! And guess what else?"

"What?"

"I made…a robot!" He shouted. Booth stopped what he was doing in shock.

"A-a robot?"

"Yeah! I made it for Dr. Bones, it's gonna be a surprise. Don't tell her okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Stick a needle in your eye?" Booth laughed at his son's addition.

"Yeah, stick a needle in my eye."

"Okay, I got to go! Bye Daddy I love you!"

"I love you too; did you talk to your mom?"

"Um, no. I just wanted to talk to you." Booth was touched at his son's words. Maybe he was a good father to him after all.

"You know you should call her." He heard Parker sigh.

"Okay Daddy I will. Bye-bye! I love you!"

"I love you too Parker." Booth heard the line go dead. He put the phone down reluctantly and started the car. While he did want to see Brennan, he missed his son a lot. He smiled at the thought of Parker making a robot for Brennan…_Bones is gonna flip…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brennan sat nervously at their table in the diner. She smiled as she heard the bell tinkle and knew it was Booth. She smiled as he wheeled himself around and sat down. She smiled when he looked her over. She had the sudden urge to stand up and twirl around, but she didn't know why. The things this man did to her…

"Looking nice Bones." He smirked. Brennan smiled and nodded.

"You too." Booth smiled, and looked down at the envelope in his hand.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about what I found in my envelope." Brennan smiled and held up hers.

"That's funny, because I did too." Booth smiled.

"Well, mine is from Dr.Wyatt. He meant to give me my essay but end up giving me yours." Brennan smiled.

"Me too." Booth nodded, and then bit his lip.

"Booth are you okay?" The concern in her voice touched him, and he smiled.

"Yeah. I read your essay." Brennan chuckled.

"I read yours too. It was very interesting." Booth smiled.

"So I guess you know my secret." Brennan smiled.

"And you know mine." The two held eye contact, searching for any sign that they had a mutual understanding. Booth smirked. He knew that it had been there all along. Brennan smiled back, realizing that for once in her life, it was okay to be vulnerable. Suddenly Booth's cell phone rang. Blushing, he grabbed his phone, extending one finger to indicate that he wouldn't be long.

"Booth." His face grew dark. "When did this happen?" His sadness changed into anger. "Why didn't you watch him closer? What? No I am NOT okay! I am coming to pick him up! HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL?!" Brennan looked at him in panic, praying that he wasn't talking about Parker. Booth snapped his phone shut and stood up. Brennan stood up as well, and followed him outside the door.

"What happened Booth?" Booth didn't turn around, but muttered a word under his breath. "Booth, I-"

"Parker's hurt okay? He hit his head! Jesus Bones! Will you just leave me alone, please? You're always in the way!" Brennan stood still as she watched Booth storm off and speed away. Her cell phone began ringing.

"Brennan."

"Hey sweetie, how did your lunch go?" Brennan didn't answer, but started crying instead. She knew she had made a huge mistake.

----------------------------------------------

...sniff sniff poor Bones...anyways r&r!


	10. patched up

Angela knows how to fix everything! yay! bones is fox's amazingness, not mine : (

"Hey Brennan, are you okay?" Angela hugged her best friend who was sobbing.

"You d-d-didn't have to come. I-I'm okay, really…" Brennan said in between sobs. Angela sighed.

"It's okay sweetie, let it all out." Brennan cried. She cried out her frustration, her anger, her confusion, her everything. She was so overwhelmed with emotion; this is what he did to her. She could never seem to understand, but instead got in the way.

"Maybe he was right…" Brennan thought aloud.

"Who was right about what Bren?" Angela questioned.

"Booth…he said I was always in the way." Angela smirked.

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think he doesn't get a new partner, like Zach?" Brennan shrugged.

"Because I am the most experienced, granted Zach has an immense and amazing capacity to catch anomalies, anomalies that I sometimes miss, and…" Angela smiled and placed her hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"Calm down Brennan, stop rambling." Brennan blushed, and Angela took her hand.

"He cares about you Brennan and you can't say that you don't" Brennan nodded.

"I care about him…" Angela eyed her.

"And?"

"I don't know if he cares about me." Angela rolled her eyes.

"What about that essay?"

"Well I saw the true Booth when he found out about Parker, and I just got in his way!" Angela frowned.

"What happened?" Brennan shrugged.

"He's hurt."

"Parker?"

"Yes."

"Go to him Brennan."

"Parker?"

"No, Booth!" Brennan shook her head.

"He doesn't want to see me."

"He NEEDS you Bren. Go, please. Go for me, and then never again?" Brennan nodded.

"Fine, for you. Then you will leave us alone?" Angela nodded.

"Of course." Brennan huffed, grabbed her purse and jacket and walked out the door. Angela picked up her cell phone.

"Booth."

"Hi Booth, it's Angela. Listen to me, I have somehow convinced Brennan to come talk to you, you two need to sort this out. Promise me you will remain calm okay? She thinks you hate her, you need to talk to her."

"What? Angela I-"

"No excuses. Bye Booth." Angela hung up with a smirk. She was crossing her fingers. She knew this was their last hope.

---------------------------------------

Booth snapped his phone shut and continued pacing up and down the hospital floor. _Great, now I have pissed off Bones, on top of my son being hurt. My life gets crappier and crappier._ He saw a doctor walking down the hall but frowned when he passed him. He had to see his son or he was going to go crazy. _Where was Rebecca? Oh yeah, stuck in traffic…_

"Mr. Booth?" Booth turned around to see a smiling doctor. He relaxed a little. They always smile when they have good news.

"How is he?"

"He is going to be fine, just a minor concussion, he is sleeping, but he told me to give you this." He handed Booth a robot made out of legos, and Booth felt the tears spring in his eyes.

"You can see him sir, if you would kindly follow me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan stood in front of the hospital, wondering why on earth she was here. She walked in, and didn't see Booth. That was a bad sign. She walked up to the front desk.

"Um, hello, I am looking for a patient."

"Sure ma'am. Who is the patient?"  
"Parker….um…Booth."

"Okay, we have a Parker, around five years old. But only family is allowed to see him." Brennan sighed, but once again lied to find Booth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth heard a knock on the door and saw a nurse.

"Mr. Booth, your wife is here to see you." Booth looked puzzled, until he saw an embarrassed Brennan shuffling in. If this had happened on any other occasion, he might've laughed, but not today.

"Hi Booth."

"You posed as my wife huh?" He couldn't help smirking.

"Yes, I had to get in, and this was the only way." Booth nodded. Brennan saw the lego robot, and walked towards it. Booth smiled as she picked it up.

"Did Parker make this?" Booth nodded.

"It was meant for you Bones, as a present." Booth started crying; he hunched over, and turned away from Brennan, embarrassed by the tears streaming down his face. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back and turned slightly. Once he did so, Brennan pulled him into a warm, gentle hug.

"Remember, when you were scared, you would hug me?" She whispered in his ear. He smiled and stroked her hair. She stayed there for a long time, until he was getting embarrassed, and was about to push her away until they both heard movement. They looked at the bed, instantly breaking their embrace. Parker smiled at them.

"Hi Dr. Bones, did you see my robot?" She picked it up, smiling.

"Yes, it's very nice. I used to make these." Parker's eyes widened.

"Really? Wanna teach me more about it?" Brennan laughed.

"Not until you get better." Booth smiled, and placed his hand on her back.

"Parker, she's right. You need to sleep bud." Parker nodded, and closed his eyes, with a huge smile on his face. The doctor walked in.

"Hello, as the parents, I know you two are concerned, but we need you to leave for the night. You can visit tomorrow." Both of them nodded, not really processing what he said. Brennan smiled and reached for his hand as they walked down the hospital hallway. Booth looked at her curiously.

"Bones…" Brennan flashed him a small smile.

"It's a sign of support from a partner, Booth. Not meant as anything more than that." Booth nodded, and took her hand. She was changing too fast for his rate, but he was still enjoying every minute of it.

----------------------------------------------------------

r&r peeps. please.


	11. simple fun

my next chappie. please read, please enjoy, courtesy of me: ) (bones isnt mine, i promise)

Brennan smiled as she walked hand-in-hand to Booth's car. She got in the front seat, and Booth looked at her curiously.

"What about your car Bones?" Brennan shrugged.

"I can come back for it." Booth nodded, and started the car. "So, where do you want to go Booth?" Booth shrugged.

"Anywhere where I don't have to think about Parker." Brennan nodded, and then her face lit up.

"I think I know a place Booth, take a left here…" She finished giving him directions, until they ended up at their destination. Booth looked at the lake and smiled.

"This place is beautiful Bones." Brennan nodded.

"My father told me that there was a secretly hidden lake that seems cut off from the rest of the world, and I found it. I come here to meditate on cases or particularly difficult remains." Booth nodded.

"It's so peaceful." Brennan nodded, and ushered him forward. He followed her tentatively. He watched as she smiled, took off her heels, let her hair down and walked along the sandy beach. She seemed to glow with life in the sun, he was mesmerized.

"Booth, come here!" Brennan shouted to him, and he realized that as he had been staring at her, she had walked away, and was now on the other side of the beach. When he got there, he smiled at what he saw. She was sitting relaxed on the beach; legs tucked under her, shoes a couple of feet away, hair tousled and pushed gently away from her face. She was reclining on a large boulder that was a few yards away from the shore. Booth sat down next to her, and looked out over the lake.

"It's really peaceful and quiet here." Brennan nodded.

"If you sit quietly enough for a while, you can hear the lake's waves rippling over the sand in a consistent and fluid manner." Booth nodded, and listened. He heard the sound of the water, and began to think about his life: Bones admitting her love, he admitting his, Parker's injury, Rebecca's carelessness. He felt a small smile play on his lips. Bones didn't notice, but was watching the sunset.

"Booth, look…" Booth smiled, and gently wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him and he smiled. He was so happy that they had each other now. Brennan sighed as the sun vanished.

"Want to go home Booth?" Booth smiled.

"Yeah Bones, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------

Booth started the car when Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey sweetie, I brought your car home, okay?"

"Okay, can I ask why?"

"Well…Hodgins gave me a ride to the hospital because I wanted to see you, but you weren't there. I saw your car there, and took it to your place to see if I could catch you two, but you weren't there either. So, how _is _he?" Brennan sighed. She had come to expect the forwardness of her friend.

"We're okay." Booth looked at her curiously. Brennan grimaced as Angela squealed.

"Did you say we?"

"Yes I did Angela, but I have to go, can I call you back?"

"No need to call back, just promise me info tomorrow!"

"Okay, promise."

"Bye Bren, have fun!" Brennan smiled.

"Good bye Angela." Booth smiled at Brennan as she hung up the phone.

"Now the weird squealing sound coming form your phone makes sense." Brennan laughed.

"Yeah, I know. She is obsessed. But she also told me that she brought my car to my apartment, so you could just drop me off there, please." Booth nodded, and took the exit ramp. Brennan felt nervous as he pulled up in front of her apartment building. They sat there in awkward silence for a long time.

"Booth, do you want to come inside?" Booth nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do." The two walked together and took the elevator to her apartment. When they reached her door, Booth smiled lazily at her as she fumbled for her keys. When she finally opened the door, they both walked inside.

"Do you want a beer?" Booth nodded, and got up to help, but Brennan shook her head.

"I'll take care of it Booth." Booth smiled.

"Thanks Bones." Brennan chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen. Booth wandered over to Brennan's CD collection. A faint smile formed on his lips as he found the Foreigner CD. He remembered them dancing together, and smiled at the fact that she proudly put that CD in the front of her collection. He took the case out and flashed it at her.

"How about some 'mood music' Bones?" Brennan walked over to him, and handed him his beer, and looked at the CD.

"Foreigner?" Brennan laughed. "Sure Booth!" Booth smirked and put the CD in. Brennan began shaking with laughter, and Booth was doing his bass impression. Then he leaned into her. She felt herself stiffen, but not in fear, as he began whispering the lyrics like promises in her ear.

"Now it's up to you, we can make secret rendezvous. Just me and you, I'll show you lovin like you never knew." Brennan felt him slowly wrap his arm around her and draw her closer to his body. He softly ran his fingers across her face, a tingling wave in its wake. "Hot blooded, every night, hot blooded you look so tight, hot blooded, now you're driving me wild, hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child…" Booth leaned down and caught her in a passionate kiss. Brennan could feel all her inhibitions melting away. Booth eagerly pulled her closer, and reveled in the feeling of her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he grabbed her waist. They kissed passionately, stopping only for a couple shallow breaths before beginning again. Then Booth began running his hands up her body. Brennan pulled away.

"No Booth, we can't." Booth looked at her.

"What do you mean? I thought that-"

"I mean that we can't do this right now. I want to, but you are just reacting to the feeling of loneliness that usually comes with someone close to you getting hurt, and I want our relationship to be more. It always has been professionally, so I want our personal relationship to have that same quality." Booth was stunned at what she had just said. She was right, of course, but she had just admitted that not only did she care about him, she cared enough not to take advantage of him.

"Okay Bones, can I see you tomorrow?" Brennan nodded.

"Of course Booth, but do you have to go now?" Booth smiled shyly.

"Yes, because if I don't, I don't know if I will be able to control myself." Brennan nodded, smiling.

"Okay Booth, see you tomorrow."

"Later Bones." Booth left with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Considering everything, this had to be one of the best days of his life, even with the Parker stint.

----------------------------------------------------

Brennan sighed, and collapsed on her couch. She didn't know if this is want she wanted, but I was too late to change her mind. She had made her decision, and she had to stick to it. She did care a lot for Booth. She wanted him to be happy, professionally and personally. She knew that an excess of a mad mixture of chemicals in her body was the cause behind her physical reaction, but she couldn't explain her emotional reaction in a similar manner. She drifted off to sleep, having a peaceful sleep for the first time that year.

Booth finally made it to his apartment, and turned on the television. He smiled when he began to reminisce on the evening. He wished he had stayed there longer, but her words still touched him. He was even willing to wait for her because of those words. She cared about him…she loved him. He was willing to do anything to let that stay the way it is. He turned off the television, which he hadn't been paying attention to, and wandered over to his bedroom. He took off his clothes and pulled on some soft cotton pajama pants. He collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift away into a deep sleep.

Brennan woke up the next morning to a loud knocking on her door. She got up off her couch, and sighed when she realized she had the same clothes on as last night. She shook her head to wake herself up, and opened the door. Angela came rushing in, and looked around the room frantically.

"Where's Booth?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"He didn't spend the night Angela." Angela looked confused.

"But on the phone, you were saying that…" Brennan shook her head.

"I didn't want our first time to be a reaction to the isolation that is common in most humans after the injury of someone close to them. I didn't want to be a reaction; I wanted to be with him not because he needs me but because he wants me." Angela looked at Brennan, with pride and tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie! You are in love! I am so happy for you!" Brennan shrugged.

"Thank you, but I am kind of nervous about it. I don't feel safe, you know what I mean?" Angela nodded.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean. YOU LOVE HIM!" Brennan bit her lip.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so." Brennan smiled as there was another knock on the door. Angela squealed.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave, but I _will_ come back." Angela opened the door and winked at Booth.

"Have fun you two! Be safe!" She sauntered off, and Brennan and Booth burst into laughter.

"Hey Booth." Brennan said, once she regained her breath.

"Hey Bones, wanna go see a movie?" Brennan nodded.

"Let me go get ready?" Booth nodded.

"I'll wait out here." Brennan smiled and dashed off into her room. Booth sat down, and read a book that was sitting on her table. Once he stopped understanding the book, as it was on forensic anthropology, he turned on some music and let his mind wander. Brennan came out of the back of her apartment with new clothes on and looking fresh.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Booth smiled as she took his arm.

"Good, let's go Bones."

---------------------------------

r&r please, i luv to hear from the people.


	12. epilogue

can anyone reply and tell me how to check my messages? that would be awesome, because im confused, as i am brand new here.

-------------

(TWO MONTHS LATER)

"Bones! Bones, where are you?"

Brennan looked up from her desk, smiling as she heard Booth's voice. They had been going out for two months, and Brennan had volunteered to watch Parker while Booth had gone to work.

"Booth, we are in my office." Parker giggled.

"Dr. Bones, Daddy is so silly!" Brennan smiled and crawled over to him.

"Not as silly as you are!" Booth chuckled as he heard Parker's young giggles and screams coming from Brennan's office. He walked in and saw that his son and Brennan were both tickling each other. Booth smiled and pounced on them.

"Hey guys! I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" He began to tickle both of them, and Brennan and Parker squirmed in his arms.

"Daddy...Hi!" Parker shouted between laughing fits. Booth laughed and pulled him close.

"Okay buddy, time to go to Mom's house." Parkers countenance darkened.

"Daddy, I wanna play with Dr. Bones, we were learning about the mummies!" Booth smiled.

"Sorry Bud, I promise you can visit soon, okay?" Parker nodded, and trudged towards the door of the office. Brennan rushed to him, and picked him up.

"Parker! I can't believe you forgot!" Parker looked at her confused, until he remembered.

"DADDY! GUESS WHAT?" Booth smiled warmly, this was the sight he had been waiting for.

"What Parker?"

"I made..." He ushered him forward, and Booth leaned into Brennan so Parker could whisper into his ear.

"...a mummy." Booth smiled.

"Really?" He eyed Brennan who was blushing.

"Dr. Bones showed me how to make it! I wrapped this cloth on the mummy doll, and Angela helped me decorate it, and Zach and Hodgins gave me a box to put it in, and guess what was in the box?" Booth looked at his son, a comical and surprised look on his face.

"What Parker?"

"SEACHIMPS!" Booth laughed.

"I love seachimps!" Parker nodded.

"Me too Daddy! Wanna play with them later?" Booth nodded, and grabbed Parker from Brennan's hands.

"Yeah I do, but right now we have to go home. Okay? say goodbye to Dr. Bones." Brennan waved.

"Good bye Parker."

"Bye bye Dr. Bones, I love you." Brennan's eyes widened, but she smiled nevertheless.

"I love you too, Parker." Booth nodded in approval.

"See you in a minute Temperance." Brennan nodded to Booth, who dashed with Parker, playing rocketship down the hall.

---------------------------------------

Angela watched Booth fly down the hall, and saw a shocked Brennan standing in her doorway. She knew it was time to inspect what was going on.

"Brennan, what happened with the love of your life?" Brennan smiled.

"Parker said he loved me." Angela sat down on the couch and motioned for Brennan to do the same.

"What do you think about that, do you want to be in a serious enough relationship with Booth that you connect with his child like that?" Brennan smiled. She knew the answer to that question, and had for a long time.

"It doesn't matter what I think, it's what I feel, and I know that Booth and I are in and will be a serious relationship for a long time." Angela nodded. "Ange...?"

"What is it Bren?" Brennan bit her lip trying to figure out how to phrase the question.

"Do you think Booth wants the relationship to become serious as well?" Ange smiled and patted her hand.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Brennan nodded.

"I will."

-------------------------

Booth walked in to her office five minutes later and was surprised at what he saw. Brennan was sitting on the couch with all her things.

"Are you ready to go home Bones?" Brennan smiled and nodded. Booth began to walk her to her car, but Brennan turned and stopped at his.

"Bones..." She smiled and motioned to the car.

"Come on Booth, we need to talk." Booth unlocked the car, and sat down next to her. She smiled at him through the half-darkness of the garage.

"Booth, I need to ask you a question. This question is of high importance as it pertains to our future." Booth smiled..._she had used the word our_...Brennan smiled back. "Do you want a serious relationship Booth? Do you want more than just a fling? Do you want me to love your child? What do you want?" Booth smiled.

"That was more than one question." Brennan rolled her eyes, and looked away. She should have known this was going to happen. It always seemed to. "Hey..." Booth turned her face with a slight touch of his finger. She smiled at him trough glistening eyes. "Temperance don't cry. Don't worry. Of course I want that. The only thing I have ever wanted from you was a lasting relationship, maybe even marriage, if you want to. Temperance, you have no idea how much I love you." Brennan smiled.

"Booth, I want to be with you forever." Booth laughed.

"That could change once you get to know me better, I'm not as nice as I pretend to be." Brennan smirked seductively.

"Oh really?" Booth nodded.

"But, I do wanna give you something that will last forever." Brennan looked at him, sensing something important was about to escape his lips. He opened his hand, and she looked into it. There was a small blue box inside. She gasped as she opened the box, and saw the beautiful diamond ring that was enclosed.

"Temperance Brennan, you are the love of my life. You are the shining light that keeps me going everyday. I would do anything for you because I love you and because I know you would do anything for me. Will you marry me?" Brennan smiled and hugged him tenderly.

"Of course Seeley." Booth smiled and put the ring on her finger, and watched her admire it. "Booth, it's so beautiful." He nodded.

"Almost as much as you are." Brennan smiled.

"Booth, I believe you just employed a method that is singularly the most common method used by men around the world." Booth chuckled.

"Hey, if being cliché helps my cause, why not right?" Brennan smiled, and looked down at the ring.

"Angela is going to freak out." Booth nodded.

"In that case, don't tell her until tomorrow, now that you are mine, I want you all to myself." Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Let's go get something to eat." Booth smirked.

"Sid's it is."  
-----the end-----

I hope you guys liked it : ) r&r please, i need to know if its good!


End file.
